Rinna
'''Rinna Agget '''is Razo's little sister, to whom she is very close. Biography Rinna Agget was born in the summer, the youngest child and only girl in a family of six boys. When she was only two, her father went hunting in the deep forest and never came back, presumed to have been eaten by a bear. The toddler Rin, noticing her mother was devastated, comforted her as best she could. Rinna became very close to her ma and it was soon clear that her mother loved her only daughter just a little bit more than everybody else. Rinna was also close to her favorite older brother Razo. When she was seven, Razo announced that he was going to the city to earn extra money for his family, but the news crushed his little sister. Since Rinna couldn't go with him, she planned to demand that he stay, but he snuck away early in the morning purely to avoid the sadness of having to say goodbye. A few days later, her ma left the homestead to help a neighbor and suddenly Rinna didn't have Ma or Razo for the first time in her life. Scared and pouty for having been left behind, Rin couldn't stand it when she saw her niece Nordra playing with a stick, perfectly fine without Ma and Razo. Angry that she couldn't seem to be carefree like Nordra, she demanded that her niece give her the stick. At first, Nordra refused, but Rin said that she'd tell Ma that Nordra took it from her, and as Ma loved her daughter best, Nordra would be punished. Nordra knew it to be true, and reluctantly gave her young aunt the stick. Giddy with her success, Rinna felt powerful and demanded that Nordra give over various other treasures, even when her demands made Nordra cry. With each new object, Rin felt bigger, stronger, and better. Until her mother came back. Shocked and angry that Rin made her niece cry, Ma made Rinna return everything with an apology. Rinna had never faced the brunt of her mother's anger before and couldn't bear the thought that Ma was ashamed of what she thought was her true self. Rin ran away to the trees, flung herself against a trunk, and hugged it like she would have her ma. She apologized for being bad and desperately listened with all her might for a response, wishing that she would hear her mother's voice telling her it's alright. Instead, she heard the voice of the trees. Abilities *Tree-speaking. Rin can: **"Sink" into a tree's slow, calm thoughts and use its peace to think more clearly. **When sunken, trance-like, into a tree's thoughts, she can see the world in slow-motion and is able to dodge arrows and jets of heat. **Perceive her memories as circular rings, like a tree's trunk. This not only makes it easier to recognize connections, but also reflects what she thinks of herself as a person. **Sense where tree roots are. *People-speaking. Rin can: **Read a person's body language extraordinarily well. **Sense when a person is lying or telling the truth. **Give words extra power, making it more likely her orders will be obeyed. Razo was even able to resist another people-speaker's orders because Rin had already given him a contradictory one. Trivia * When Rin was a baby, she would cry whenever her mother put her down. Consequently, her mother carried her everywhere for the first year or so of her life. * In the Bayern Justice League, a tactic Shannon Hale used for character development, Rinna is considered to be Martian Manhunter. Category:People Category:Main Characters Category:People-speakers Category:Tree-speakers Category:Bayern Category:Females Category:Forest Born Characters